The Rose Games
by OrangeFire22
Summary: What if Primrose and Katniss are twins? And what if Katniss doesnt bail her sister out? Prim is now on her way to the Capital with a very handsome Peeta Mellark! Please Review
1. Reaped

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE PEOPLE FROM THE BOOK! NOR THE BOOK!

enjoy peeps

"PrimRose Everdeen"

I walk stiffly to the front trying not to look scared. But i think i do anyway. I look at Effie Trinket, the lady who called my name, but i am blinded by her bright colors. but i have eyes only for my mother and sister, Katniss. Katniss just stands there staring at me. i breathe in and out trying to control my breathing so i don't pass out. "Next the boys" Effie calls out and walk stiffly in her 6 inch heals to the jar of boys names. i hold my breathe. "Peeta Mallark" Peeta, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, like mine, walks up calmly, and looks like he's about to cry .

"thats how i must look, right now"i think vaguely aware of much. until a they wheel a body of a man away from the stage. "what?" i mutter to my self.

"shake hands you, two"sings Effie. i grab his hand and shake. he looks like a statue staring off at nothing. we are guided to the Justice Building.

I am led to a small room. and tons of people walk in to see me. i just cant believe how many people want to see me. Katniss walk in and hugs me."be brave, and dont let the camera see you cry until the games at least,Ok Prim?"sometimes she thinks i am so weak as that. i know the unspoken rules of the Games. "yes"i mumble.

she hugs me until a guard takes her away. i sit there until Gale walk in i hug him. "take care of my sister?" i say into his shirt.

"why do they let a 16 year old play these games?" he mumbles into my hair, a guard take him out."your gonna win kido"

he smiles as he walks out of the room. soon the guard take me out to the train i wave to mom, Katniss and Gale. "for the last time"i think and board the train. I walk into a fabulous room with cushions on the chairs and a table with some fruit and vegetables on it. i look hungrily at the oranges and apple.

"you can have some, i mean they wouldn't put it out there if you couldn't have some."Peeta says as he walks in, he grabs an apple and bites it with a crunch. i nod and take an apple, and bite it. I smile

"its been 2 years since my last apple." i laugh. Peeta laughs "me two" we laugh together not thinking of the doom impending us. "So?"Peeta asks."what do you do in you free time?" i try to think what free time was. "i cook, if we have food that is. and milk my goat." I say quietly.

"And what is your age?"

I think back to my birthday Katniss got me this dress."16" I say shyly. "you?"i ask hesitantly. "i'm your age." he grins. "So what does you family do?"i ask somewhat bolder. "They owned the bakery"he says simply. "i love the cakes"i burst out suddenly."

he smiles "thank you i do them...did them"he says quietly. i want the mood to go back up so I ask."you you have any pets?" "pigs"he says sadly. i cant talk to him at all with out making him sad and i hate people being sad.

Feeling defeated i munch my apple. and look for some water. i see some light yellow liquid and poor in into a cup. it tastes like sweetness and sourness mixed. "Peeta try some" i hand him a cup.

"mmmm lemonade" he smiles.

"what?"i ask.

he laughs "they squeeze the juice out of lemons and put sugar in it. they call it lemonade."

i take another sip."well it is tasty"i laugh and we spend the next hour talking of this and that.


	2. Richly Dressed

**DISCLAIMER-MESA STILL DONT OWN HUNGER GAMES**

Haymitch. is still unresponsive when we get ready for dinner. i walk into a room with hot and cold running water. a huge feather bed. am overall the whole room is as big as my house.

i try to figure out how the shower works. while i do my thoughts wonder to home, I snap them back to the shower so i don't cry. After i figure the shower and scrub my body clean. i push a button that says my name and some scented lotion pops into my hands."primrose"i read and rub it all over my body, and laugh as i feel it smooth out my dry skin.

i towel dry my hair and walk into my room the drawers are filled with clothes. i grab blue jeans and a Yellow tee shirt. and run down the hall for dinner. i crash into Peeta, as i turn a corner and i fall onto the floor laughing. he picks me up and stands me on my feet. we walk to the dinning car laughing as we walk. at the meal there is lots of strange, tasty, food. like potatoes cut into fine pieces, that where fried. i enjoy most of it. and then the dessert is brought out.

Effie calls it"Iced cream" I love it and so does Peeta. after dinner Peeta and i go into the lounge Car and talk until Effie tells us to go to bed. he walks with me to my Car and waves me goodnight.

I close my door and hop into bed. i slid into a peaceful sleep. i wake to a bump the next morning, i get out of bed and change my jeans and shirt, into green jeans and a pink shirt and i walk out and meet with Peeta in the hallway. we walk to the Dinning car.

As we eat Effie tells us we will arrive at the Capital soon. she tells us to act like decent people, not laughing hyenas, which sends Peeta and i into a laughing fit. when were finish our meal. the train goes dark.

"we'er here" sings Effie. I

jump to the window. Peeta follows we stare at the Hundreds of people In un-natural colors. A lady with Blue skin, a man with Orange lips and face, a bright yellow dog with pink stripes. He waves out the window, i join him giving them my most winning smile.

we walk out of the train into the Remake Center. where for 3 hours the pull the hair off my body, and shape my nails, and scrub my skin till it glows. Then i meet they lead me to a room where i wait to meet my stylist.

He walks in "Hello,Primrose, i am Cinna." he says quietly.

"Hello"i say shyly. he rounds me looking at me for a minuet. then invite me to some chairs for a chat.

"Prim, you are a problem."he shakes his head. "i need to know do you have any special skills?". shake my head sadly."well heres my problem. You can ether be tuff and scary to intimidate others or, shy and sweet to get sponsors. you could pull of both." i nod and secretly make a mental note to do both and level the playing field.

"Well whats Peeta doing? Don't i have to match him?" Cinna eyes flick to the door where Peeta and his stylist meet.

"i'll be right back" he says. he comes back with a tight black suit and black cape. i pull them on. and he rubs makeup of some kind on my face he puts my hair in a fancy braid bun. He faces me to a mirror. i gasp the girl in the mirror she would be strong and will not be defeated, she would fight until the end, her smoky black eyes, spoke of drama, yet Balanced out he soft blue eyes that said "i am helpless, help me." i am amazed that he pulled this off with me.

he takes my arm and leads me to a room under the building.

where Peeta is waiting, he has no make up and wears a looser version of the jump suit. and cape.

"Peeta you brushed your hair." i laugh. He smiles "i am trying to figure out if your a threat or if i should help you out." he says confused. i look at Cinna "your the best,Cinna." Cinna nods, i look back to Peeta. "we never really talked to Haymitch."i say. As if on que He walks up behind me.

"Primrose, Peeta i want you to hold hands." he says i have no time to ask why. Cinna shoves up in the cart and holds a torch. "this is not real fire"he says lighting my cape. then Peetas, I nod and grab Peeta's hand

"ready?"i ask

"ya lets knock 'em dead." he says.

"Peeta if this goes well, we may just do that."I say staring at the opening doors.


	3. In The Games

**DISCLAIMER-DONT OWN HUNGER GAMES (I HATE THESE THINGS) **

Ok, yes i was desperate, i find no reason to write these things if no one like them. and yes i k ow its messy i do this on my iPod and i can really tell how its gonna look unless i spend hours and hours fixing it on so i am sorry. that ou for your reviews, you made me feel so much better.

My ears cringe at the noise the bombards them. Cheers, but it sounds more like a chant, a chant ancient tribes used at scarifies. i wave happily at my fans who are screaming for my death "Peeta, Prim, Peeta, Prim"  
I smile till my cheeks burn. i look at Peeta. Someone throws a primrose at me, confident I wink that direction. Hundreds of people swoon at that. Peeta is hurting my hand.

•will you loosen your grip?"i ask still smiling. He laughs

"Sorry,Prim." i am almost sad when we go back in i loves those simpletons, cheering and chanting a death chant. thinking we are nothing more than pigs to slaughter.

Later that night i meet with Haymitch.

"Ok Prim you need a strategy. what are you playing for."i stare gravely at him  
"my life"he looks at me. "i mean what do you want to be remembered by, your pretty, but not gorgeous. your funny, but laughing to your death is worse then crying. and your small. do you want to scare the other tributes and get sponsors, maybe. Or be small and weak and kill everyone else while their still playing with you?"

I stare at him i didn't know he could voice such long speeches. "i'll go for...me" i say "i'll be myself"  
The next morning i dress it what my team laid out for me, and walk to eat. "all right you two by each others side at all times." Says Haymitch groggily.

"you aren't a wake yet,Haymitch?" Peeta asks.

"No" snaps Haymitch. Peeta grabs my arm and we walk/Run out. i yank my arm from his grasp.

"i can do it myself"i say trying to be like Katniss, Always angry when boys are nice to her. i find it silly.

"Beg pardon, miss." he bows. we laugh as we walk into to elevator.

"Prim, i love hearing you laugh."as the doors open i look at all the tributes gathered, waiting to learn how to kill.

"i wont unless you make me."i say looking at them."their huge." i say. A little dark skinned girl walks up to me.

"Hello." she say shyly.

Peeta bends down to look her in the eyes."I'm Prim and this is Peeta." i say cheerfully.

"Rue"she say holding out her hand. i take it and shake. "Nice to meet you before, ya know." i say.

"the games? yeah thats gonna hurt me more then the ones i hurt for survival." Rue nearly moans. "if i can even do that." she realizes what she said."you wont tell? she asks us.  
Peeta smiles "No we wont. You remind me of a bird, over here then over there." i look at Peeta."your a gentle Giant, but you can lose your temper." And he is a giant. he is a head taller than me, with broad shoulders.

"and your a rose" he says "Small and Beautiful, put hurts those who try to pluck it." his eyes widen as he realizes what he said.

Ismile at him and walk to fire starting station. Rue walks to learn to trap stuff and we talk as we try to start fires. after Peeta and i do it well. we go to the herb station where we learn about herb, i help Peeta because i do this all the time.

Then we go to the knot tying station, then Snares, Katniss showed me how do do these. We decide to do servivel stuff today and fighting stuff tomorrow.

I go to bed with my body aching from leaning in and listening all day. Those days go by fast and i find throw knifes with deadly accuracy.

i hit the target in the bulls eyes always. Peeta is a killer wrestler. For assessment i throw knifes.

I sit on the couch Peeta on my right side my legs tucked up against my chest. I haven't noticed the other tributes at all. Cato (A tribute boy) Earns a 10. Rue a 7. Peeta is so exited because he pulls a 9. I do also. He hugs my shoulders.  
tomorrow is The interviews i so want to see what i am gonna wear.

"See you in the morning" he says as i walk to my room , i look over my shoulder at him and smile."night Peeta". i take my shower and scent body with primrose, and slid in the huge capital bed. and slip into a peaceful sleep.

"Primrose...PRIMROSE!" calls a capital voice.

"Effie?" i mutter groggily.

"Primrose, Peeta is already at breakfast." Get up we don't have all day." I push the covers off and fall clumsily to the floor when i try to stand.

Effie helps me up with more strength then i gave her credit for. "Dress!" is all she says as she runs out of the room. i pull on jeans and a Green tee shirt. and run to eat. Peeta is siping Hot cocoa. i start to sip on mine.

"i feel warm inside." i say. Haymitch frowns at me, i giggle.

"Peeta you go with Effie till lunch, i'll take the hyena before lunch." Haymitch and i quickly agree i am to be myself for the interviews. as he puts it "Sweet, Funny, and Pretty."

i Find an easy time with Effie and decide i look hot in sea foam green, the color of the dress Effie tells me to wear. i sit down to dinner that night, but i cant eat at all. Peeta barely manages to get some bread and cheese down. after we eat i am taken to my team to inspect me, they slap on a little makeup and braid my hair fancily. Cinna walks in and holds up my dress its covered with a white sheet.

Cinna covers lmy eyes and puts it on me. "Open you eyes." he says i open them and look in the mirror the dress it is covers with gems and turns from a deep red on the bodice to a light purple on the hem.

It hugs my until my waist where it hangs to my knees. My face has smoky black eyes and bright pink lips "i love it Cinna." i smile.

"it says Primrose." agrees my team bouncing up and down.

"Now Prim this is a special necklace press the gem and spin when your ready." i am led to a long hallway in which i wait, watching the other tributes. My name is called I walk up to the front and smile at the crowd even tho there going to be the death of me.

i sit in the plush green chair, holding Caesars hand. i let go when i see his face for the first time that night. it looks like midnight blue. "Well, Prim, can i call you Prim?.  
I stare shyly at him trying to look pity able.

i pretend to shake that off. "Of corse you may if i can call you Ceaz?" he laughs his famous laugh.

"Why not? huh folks?" i smile at the crowd.

"So Prim, What is life like back home?" he asks. i look at Haymitch and raise an eyebrow. He nods.

"Well Ceaz not good, My father was killed in a mining accident and my sister and i had to fend for our selfs for a few years when are mother went into depression. People starve to death all the time, and if they don't starve first they get sick because of all the coal dust in the air. but i am not here to brag about how horrible my life was and is. lets talk about the Capital its lively here."  
grim silence settles over the audience.

"It is" Caesar recovers. "All right Prim lets talk about your dress. its lovely."

"would you like to see it." i say as I stand. I spin around and press the button. I look down at my self i send flashes of lightning off into the crowd. they all gasp. i stop and curtsy. And walk off as the timer goes off.

i sit in a chair waiting for Peeta. "So Peeta what do you like about the capital?" Ceaz asks. i sorta dose off until Caesar says something about a girl back home.

i listen intent to hear about his girl. "No but i have had my eye on one for a little while now." He says pulling back into himself.

"so you have to win and go back to her she cant say no to you then." he laughs and so does the crowd.

"that might not work for me." Peeta say mournfully."why not" asks Caesar. "Because she came here with me" he says. I gasp and see my self on the screen with a wide eyes. face red, Reflecting my Dress.

The cameras go back to Peeta as he walks off the stage. i walk back to my room and think about Peeta,was he serious, or was he playing the games, "How do i feel about him?" i think. i start my shower washing off all the make up.

"you don't want him to die." comes a voice in my head.

"thats different. i don't want anyone to die." I answer it.  
"well you like it when you and he talk"  
"i talk with lots of people"  
"but you like to talk to Peeta."  
"i like talking to...Katniss.."  
"you love Katniss shes your sister."  
"i like talking to Gale."  
"Because Katniss will be marrying him some day. face it you like Peeta."  
"i cant! he and i are going to die."  
"then enjoy it while it lasts, Sweety"  
"Ohh hush up." I snap in my head. i relize i snaped. "i'm sorry i didn't mean to snap."

I tell myself. I get into a tank top and sweats before hopping in bed. i twist and turn but cant fall asleep, the games weigh heavily on my mind, and i cant lift the load by myself anymore. i get out of bed and wander the halls trying to calm down. as i turn a corner i walk and see a very sad Peeta Mellark.

Down the hall staring out the window. i slid back and walk to my room where i fall asleep. Cinna walks in the next morning and dresses me in simple Clothes before leading me to the hanger. i hop in the jet and the ladder freezes me in place i cant move. A capital peacekeeper injects a small device called my tracking beacon. i sit and Cinna makes me eat food and drink water. I get up and walk around not wanting cramps while i run, if i make it that far.

i sit down as the jet pulls to a stop and i hop out Cinna pulls me to a small room. he pulls some clothes from a box by the door and puts them on me. A Green Wool shirt, Leather jacket, and a huge coat that falls to my pants with a leather belt and soft boots made for running.

he does my hair in twin braids. last of all he puts on a silver chain and Rainbow diamond around my neck, "your token" he says. i hug him  
"thank you,Cinna."i say.

"Dont hug me." he laughs."you make Peeta jealous."  
i giggle like a preppy school girl.  
and let him go."of corse not" i say. he pushes me gently into a tube. "5 seconds" calls a voice over the speakers. "you go out there and win" he says

"i will never Win the ones who will win are in the capital." i say.

and the tube pushes me up "be strong, Primrose your the light of hope." i blink in the bright light. i look at the cornucopia, at the supplies. a set of knifes sits in the entrance and a pack of stuff sit 10 yards in front of me. i quickly make a plan of how i should run and grab the stuff i need. "10...9...8...7...6...5..4..3...2..1..." the gong sounds and i dash a fast as i can grabbing stuff like i planned.

I am in an out of the cornucopia before most are half way. i run into the woods running for a long time before i dare stop. canons shoot off "Peeta" i gasp. "please don't die" i say playing up the star-crossed lovers thing that everyone believed in just one night. "No don't think about him it either him or you."  
i say with tears in my eyes pretending i really care."but i do care" i think. "or do you." the annoying voice in the back of my head comes.

i walk for a bit before jogging the rest of the day. that night i walk until i see a tree with long low branches. i climb it and look into my bag. a sleeping bag, water canteen with purifier, some matches, some dried food, and a small bandage kit with the basics, and some rope for climbing, and some string.

my knifes i line up in my jacket and belt. And i realize i grabbed a small Dagger too. I have an idea i take the dagger and sheath and tie it to my leg under my boot and pull the boot over it. i take my rope and tie myself to the tree and fall asleep dreaming about Peeta.

the next morning just before first light i hear stomping in the brush beneath me The careers are below me i watch them ready to pack up any second. "So Peeta wheres the Living Rainbow girl?"asks a Girl from 2 in a snotty voice. I am pleased to have a nick name...Not.

"in the games somewhere" he says. they all walk on

"Peeta?" I think "a career?" i smile as if we planed that. all that day and the next i walk. Looking out for others, praying i don't have to hurt anyone. that night i fall asleep, it still to warm at night to use my sleeping bag. but i keep that close just in case.  
I wake up to a burning sensation on my hand."I'm on fire" i scream. and untie myself, grabbing my bag and leap to the ground i run as fast as i can my hand still hurts but i run ahead of the fire until i run into a large pond.

the fire stops running after me. other tributes must be close i don't have to wait long. "there she is." calls the boy from 1. i slosh out of the water and run till i come to a tree which i start to climb. all the smoke hurts my eyes but i don't care i cant hurt them. i climb higher that the smoke. i sigh as i breathe fresh air again. "alright 12 we're gonna get you" calls the boy from 2.

"yes come up here the air is so much better." i call down. as if they were not trying to kill me. "i will" yells the boy from 2.

"go Cato" they all cheer yelling at the top of their lungs. Cato climb up until "snap" a branch brakes under him and he falls" i'll shoot her then" says the girl from 1 Glimmer i think her name was. she aims at me and looses an arrow. it misses me by a miles i climb down a little bit and grab the arrow and brake it in two. the point has blood on it.  
I scream and drop it. The point slices Glimmer's bare shoulder. she glares at me."ohh so you want to play it that way huh?" she asks.  
"why? do you not?" i ask as she climbs up and falls back down. i rub some herbs on my burned hand and settle down for the night. until i notice brown eyes in the tree next to mine.

Rue appears she points up to the branch 6 feet above my head. i look up bees. i look closer Not bees tracker jackers i smile at her. I climb up and start to cut though the thin branch quietly as the anthem starts. i saw faster and harder, i am about half way though it when the anthem stops. i slid back to my branch and sleep until the sun comes up. i start to saw agian quietly. the bees just waking up.


	4. Death and Being Creeped Out

DISCLAMER- Dont own any of these characters blah blah blah now onto the story

review please :)

All my stuff is packed up And on my back.  
I look down at Peeta, He was gonna be stung too. A single tear makes its way down my cheek.

Never stopping my sawing. I look over at Rue. She is eating some sort of nut. I wave at her and point at my groove. She nods, Grabs her stuff and slips away. Flying over the branches silently.

Glimmer, who i guess must have been on guard, Because she is leaned up against a tree, Stirs. I saw faster A single Bee climbs out of the nest and starts its lazy wake up routine.

Then it realizes whats happening. It buzzes over to me stinging my hand. I want to scream so badly, but i cant because another one stings my lip swelling it shut in seconds. I wish i had an axe, this could have been done in seconds.

The branch brakes falling to the ground, Faster then my swelling lip, it brakes revealing hundreds of angry Tracker jackers. Latching on to the unsuspecting dreamers. Peeta, Cato, And a few others Run to the lake, Screaming.

Glimmer and the girl From 4 Wonder off And obviously are not going to make it.

Right away I want to heal them, but these are the games that will never happen, The game makers would sic some horrible beast on me if i did.

As I climb down the tree it moves to the right and I fall. What little sense left in me tells me to run, I listen.

Sprinting. tripping. Screaming as bats, rats, and other beast jump out at me. I run into a small cave to escape them. The cave walls shimmer and glitter.

As i make my way deeper into a cave the ground shakes. And I fall over.  
The ceiling starts to fall onto me. Crushing me under the weight...

When i wake up I am sweaty from all the nightmares that i was unable to wake up from.

Dreams of bat, rats, Peeta dying, Mom dying, Gale, Katniss, Bees, Things eating me while i was still alive, Peeta trying to kill me at the end of the games was the worst.

I shakily sit up. Looking around turns out i wasn't in a cave. But a few leaves had been on top of me.

I reach for my bag and grab some water and dried fruit. munching on my snack I think about Peeta. Moaning I stand and start walking to the river, i hear a snap and i turn around.

"Rue?" i ask carefully.

"Yes." She answers softly.

"Want some food?" I call

In answers she steps out and walks timidly towards me. "I'm starved." She laughs as her stomach agrees.

We munch on dried meat I made and fruit and water. Right now I want lemonade and Peeta.

"So how long have i been out?" i ask hesitantly.

"3 days" she mumbles around her Sugar berry

"Is Peeta alive?" I implore.

"Alive as you." She sighs.

"Can you find him?" I ask Pleadingly.

"Yeah last I saw him he was by the river." She laughed. "Do you like him?" She asked as if she had lots of practice talking about boys. Prim never did that.

"I dont know, but he cant die or... or.." I search for the word. "I'll die" I say then cover my mouths and look around. Katniss was most likely laughing at me.

she insisted boys were cute but she pushed them away as if every nice thing they did was hitting on her.

Gale was most likely Smiling. He tried to hook her up with a few guys in the time her and Katniss got together.

I ignored them most of the time.  
Peeta wasn't just a boy tho he was a man.

"I have to find him." I say sadly

"Come on." Rue laughs, and tugs me along.

We walk down the river looking for Peeta.  
Rue wonders into the Forest looking for sugar berries.

I hear scream and A war cry. Running to the voices I see Rues hanging like a rabbit in one of Gales traps her small neck snapped. I scream when The boy from one jumps out.

"Hello." He smirks.

"Ohh no you messed with the wrong girl." I hiss

he struts up and brushes the hair out of my ear.  
I stand stiff.

"Come on darling, We could win together." He whispers

I slap him and knock his feet from under him.  
and sit on him pinning him.

"No thanks. you killed my friend you killed life itself for Rues family." I Hiss in his ear.

"This is called vengeance." I growl  
Slicing his throat. He sits up and hugs me.

"One time at least before i die. Your gonna win ya know." he kisses my cheek. He coughs blood trickling down his chest. he falls back dead. The canon shoots.

I take the memory and lock it away till i could deal with it. I run up and hug Rue. Cutting the rope, I lay her on the ground. Taking off her back pack i pull it onto my shoulders.

"Rue don't worry I killed him for you." I cry.

"Prim Marvel's not the enemy, The capital is. you could of lived a happy life untill old age but instead if you survive there games you must live in the facts you killed someone. no Marvel was not the enemy." She lays looks at me.

"Remember that when you win?" she asks her canon goes off. I start to cry. I walk around blindly for hours. A strong hand grabs me out turns me to face him. Peeta?

"Prim, what happened to you?" He asked.

"Rue died." I sob.

He pulls me into a hug. He picked me up and carried me to a small cave. Where he laid me down on a pile of leaves.

he opens my bag. he smiles and pulled out my sleeping bag and laid it under me on the leaves.

He kisses my cheek and starts to get dinner around. Some how i feel like this was how it was supposed to be.

Sighing happily I drop into a dreamless sleep


End file.
